


Fantasy #2 Sleeping

by UnsurePumpkin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Consensual Somnophilia, Mutual Masturbation, Restraints, Sex Toys, Sleep Sex, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsurePumpkin/pseuds/UnsurePumpkin
Summary: Unedited, unbetad, freeform fantasyBeing used whilst asleep, her body responds to the ministrations of her partner
Kudos: 5





	Fantasy #2 Sleeping

I’m all snuggly warm in bed, sleepy and content.  
I could probably fall back asleep, in fact I’m counting on it.

You scroll through your phone waiting for me to quickly fall back into deep sleep, stoking my hair and feeling me wrap my arms around you.

Once I’m gone, that’s when the fun begins for us both.  
Start with gentle touches, a finger skating down my neck, a thumb pressed against my bottom lip.  
My body knows and responds by shifting slightly, moving onto my back, one arm over my eyes, I’m still fast asleep, you know me well enough now.

You straddle me slowly, easing your weight over me and take a breast in each hand, slowly tightening your grip. Squeezing and massaging, letting go only to make a line for my already hard nipples.  
You squeeze them hard, alternating one then the other, taking your time to enjoy a tiny act of violence against my body.

You lean over then, taking one into your mouth, starting with sucking lightly but ending in small bites all the while keeping up with squeezing and pinching the other, you remove your mouth, impresses with your own skill and blow cold air over the wet skin, relishing in the slight shiver my body gives into. You move to the other side and repeat your ministrations before sitting back and admiring your work. Both nipples are hard and red, slightly bruised and swollen.

You lift yourself from my body then, and part my legs ever so slowly and gently, encouraging me not to roll over so you can slot yourself between them, you see my face scrunch up at the loss of the pressure of you on top of me.

You laugh to yourself when you notice how wet I am already, you rub your hands across my stomach and thighs willing yourself to take your time.

You part my folds and see how ready my clit is, you lightly stroke a finger across it and see my body jump and sigh in pleasure, you circle my hole and feel how I’m already drenched and ready for you.

You lick your fingers and savour my taste before leaning over, hands braced on my thighs to keep them apart and swipe a lick up from bottom to top, feeling my body tense up before you suck lightly in my clit and hearing me whine in my sleep.

Encouraged you suck harder, slipping two fingers easily inside my pussy. You pump them in and out while being relentless on the pressure you are placing on my clit.

My hips slowly start circling, moving, trying in my greediness to get more from you, my body so relaxed without need you manage to skip a third in, you moan your own arousal becoming more evident as you play with my lax body.

You withdraw your fingers and use my wetness I’ve coated you in to slowly tease open my asshole, you move your mouth to give my body a reprieve and so you can watch as my ass swallows two fingers easily, you continue on for a while, allowing me to adjust to the intrusion whilst your other hand blindly searches the bed until it bumps just what you are looking for.

Your hand wraps around a medium sized plug, you put it in your mouth to get it wet and hold it against my clit before running it around in my pussy getting it wet and slipping it lower till it meets your fingers.  
You remove them and push the plug in it’s place, slowly with a tiny bit of resistance you push it in, and now your real fun begins.

You lean up over my body, almost laying on top of me, you move my arms with great care so they are both above my head and attach them to the restraints we leave there, secured to the headboard in even more left to your mercy and you run your tongue against my lips.

You sit back and observe, rubbing your crotch to release some pressure while you try and decide on your next move.

You look to the side and take in the small collection of toys you had chosen for this, deciding you couldn’t take it much more you pick a dildo, long, thick and slightly curved, it’s my favourite and you know it, you hitch my knees up and without hesitation slowly slide it into me, giving my body no time to adjust and turn it on to the lowest setting, thrusting it in and out of me and watching how my body builds.

Your speed increases and eventually you slam it into me one last time before switching it to its highest setting and leaning back.

You are excited, my body stuffed full and already teetering in the edge, you start to touch yourself listening to the moans and whines my unconscious body makes, you touch yourself already on the edge.

Quickly, quicker than you expected my body shakes in the throes of orgasm, my walls tightening so hard I start to push the dildo out, you hold it in place with the hand that isn’t caressing yourself between your legs and you see my eyes flutter.

I slowly awaken, aroused, confused and exhausted, my pussy so sensitive it feels like it’s on fire and you slowly start thrusting it in and out again, ignoring my over sensitivity.

You make eye contact with me and see the small nod I give before you use one hand to set a brutal pace with the dildo and the other on yourself.

It dosent take long before I’m close again, trying against the restraints to fuck back onto you and escape at the same time.

I’m begging now, incoherent sentences mixed with please more please can I come.

Please can I come is my new mantra, repeating it like a prayer and you take pity on me and tell me to come, I do and at the same time you do too.

When it’s all over and done you remove the plug and silos, untie me from the bed and lay down beside me. My body still shaking from the intensity of those Orgasms and you wrap your arms around me, kiss my forehead and snuggle me in tight.


End file.
